


Cake

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Jrock, Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Cake, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No more or I'll spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Hiro and Daichi are eating cake at Hiro's place





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yasunori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasunori/gifts).



Daichi was going to kill him. Hiro was sure of it. He had invited his beautiful band mate to his apartment to celebrate their new upcoming single, and the release of their visuals which had been highly received. They ordered takeaway from Daichi's favorite restaurant, including dessert. Now they were devouring chocolate cake- or at least, Daichi was. Hiro was watching Daichi devour the gooey, chocolatey concoction. He was making the most delicious sounds with each bite, and Hiro found himself getting harder and harder.

 

Hiro had always been attracted to the petite guitarist ever since they met. He was kind, smart, loyal, and hardworking. Daichi devoted himself to the band, and Hiro loved bouncing ideas off of him. Daichi was so little and it awakened a protective instinct in Hiro that he had never had before. Luckily for Hiro, Daichi never seemed to mind his overprotective nature, sometimes even seeming to revel in it. Hiro was pretty certain the rest of the band knew about his feelings, but none of them said anything.

 

 

Daichi's giggle brought Hiro back to the present. He looked up to see the guitarist licking his fingers while watching TV. Hiro was going to explode. He huffed, causing Daichi to look over at him, grinning.

“I made a bit of a mess, didn't I?” He blushed, wiping off his face.

Hiro couldn't help but smile at him. A bit of chocolate lingered on Daichi's upper lip. Taking a deep breath, Hiro reached out and tenderly turned Daichi's face towards him, leaning in to kiss the smear away. Daichi surprised him by wrapping his arms around the vocalist's neck. Hiro moaned in to the sweet mouth, slowly lowering Daichi to the floor and kissing him deeply. He ran his hand down Daichi's side, devouring his whimpers.

 

 

He slowly moved down to kiss Daichi's chest, down to the small quivering belly. Daichi's hands tangled in Hiro's hair, causing the vocalist to growl and nip in retaliation. Daichi tugged Hiro back up to resume their kisses. They were becoming heated and Daichi's whimpers were growing louder.

“Daichi,” Hiro murmured, moving his hands to Daichi's pants.

“We can't,” Daichi whispered.

Hiro froze, and pulled his hand back. He looked down at Daichi, who suddenly looked frightened.

“What is it?” Hiro murmured.

Daichi bit his lip. “I want to, I do, but if people found out....”

“Shhh,” Hiro bent down to kiss him gently. “Daichi, my Daichi, do you think I would ever let anything happen to you?” He bent down to gently hover his lips over Daichi's, so they were breathing each other's breaths. “Do you think I would ever let anyone hurt you?” He pulled back to look down at his band mate.

A tear trickled down Daichi's cheek, and Hiro gently wiped it away.

“No matter what happens from here on out, you're safe with me. I promise.”

Daichi smiled up at him, and pulled him back down into a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this story, but I'm not sure.


End file.
